Suzuki Airi
|image = |caption = Suzuki Airi für "Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |origin = |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 162cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Sängerin, Schauspielerin, Model |active = seit 2002 ( Jahre) |agency = UP-FRONT AGENCY (2002-2012) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = zetima Up-Front Works |mcolor = (seit 2009) (2006-2009) |generation = 1. Generation |acts = ℃-ute, Hello! Project Kids, Aa!, Buono!, Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's, Dia Lady, 4KIDS, H.P. All Stars, Mobekimasu, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers, Stelladrop |blog = http://www.gree.jp/c_ute Official Gree Blog |sig = 200px-Firma-Airi.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Suzukis Autogramm }} Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) ist eine Sängerin unter dem Hello! Project. Sie trat dem Projekt 2002 unter den Hello! Project Kids bei und wurde 2005 teil der Gruppe ℃-ute. Desweiteren ist sie Mitglied der Gruppe Buono!. Biografie Suzuki airi wurde am 12. April 1994 in Gifu, Japan geboren. Sie wuchs in der Präfektur Chiba auf. Mit 6 Jahren ging sie an die Up-Front Music School, wo sie zwei Jahre blieb. 2002, im Alter von 8 Jahren, trat sie den Hello! Project Kids bei. 2002 Am 30. Juni begann das Casting für die Hello! Project Kids. Zusammen mit 14 anderen Mädchen schließ Suzuki das Casting erfolgreich ab, nachdem sie "Kimochi wa Tsutawaru" von BoA vorgeführt hatte. Das Showbusiness erlebte sie zum ersten Mal als Mitglied der 4KIDS, eine zeitlich begrenzte Unit, welche für den Minimoni-Film "Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken!" gegründet wurde. 2003-2004 Zusammen mit Tanaka Reina von Morning Musume und einem weiteren Mitglied der Kids, Natsuyaki Miyabi, formte Suzuki die Gruppe Aa!. Ihre erste Single, FIRST KISS, kam im Oktober raus und sorgte zunächst für Schlagzeilen, da viele Leute meinten, die Kinder würden den Songtext nicht mal verstehen - es ging um tiefe, traurige Liebe. Die Gruppe löste sich später auf, jedoch performten Suzuki und Natsuyaki noch einige Male gemeinsam. Im Jahr 2004 wurde die Shuffle Unit H.P. All Stars gegründet, zu der auch die Kids gehörten, die nicht für Berryz Koubou ausgewählt wurden. 2005-2007 °C-ute wurde 2005 gegründet und veröffentlichte mehrere Indie-Singles sowie ein Album 2006, bevor die Gruppe 2007 offiziell debütierte. Die Single Sakura Chirari kam am 21. Februar 2007 raus; Suzuki gehörte zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits zu den Hauptsängern der Gruppe. Am 23. April 2007 trat Suzuki zudem dem Futsal-Team des Hello! Projects, den Gatas Brillhantes H.P., bei. Einige Monate später, am 21. Juni, wurde Suzuki zusammen mit Tsugunaga Momoko und Natsuyaki Miyabi Teil der Gruppe Buono!. 2009-2012 Suzuki wurde schnell zu einem der beliebtesten und gefragtesten Mitglieder des Hello! Projects. Über die Jahre hinweg trat sie in mehreren Werbefilmen für das Restaurant Pizza-La auf und stellte ihr Können als Schauspielerin auch in verschiedenen Horrorfilmen dar. Eine Hauptrolle erhielt sie im Film Keitai Kanojo, ''eine Co-Hauptrolle im Horrorfilm ''Vampire Stories - die andere Hauptrolle spielte Tanaka Reina. seit 2013 In den folgenden Jahren veröffentlichte Suzuki eine kleine Manga-Serie sowie ein Buch in Kollaboration mit Eita, dem Stylisten des Beauty-Magazins Bea's Up. Seit Oktober 2014 ist Suzuki zudem regelmäßig als Model für den Kimonohersteller Suzunoya zu sehen. Einen weiteren Model-Deal schloss sie mit dem Fashionmagazin Ray ab. Am 6. Juli 2016 startete ihr Radioprogramm Airi's Potion über die TS ONE Smartphone-Radio App. Mit der Ankündigung, °C-ute im Juni 2017 aufzulösen, haben viele Mitglieder Pläne über ihre Zukunft verraten. Suzuki möchte demnach ein Multi-Talent werden und eventuell als Nachrichtensprecherin arbeiten. Privates Familie= Ihre Eltern Suzuki Toru und Suzuki Kyoko sind beide professionelle Golfer. Ihr jüngerer Bruder Takayuki spielt ebenfalls Golf. Suzuki hat zudem 6 Hunde: Uin, Kuria, Papi, Mary, Lucky und Lizy. |-|Schulbildung= Als Airi den Hello! Project Kids beitrat, besuchte die das zweite Schuljahr der Grundschule. Am 6. März 2013 graduierte sie von der High School. Seit April 2013 besucht sie eine Universität. |-|Freundschaften= *'Yajima Maimi' *'Nakajima Saki' *'Okai Chisato' *'Hagiwara Mai' *'Sugaya Risako' *'Natsuyaki Miyabi' *'Umeda Erika' Sie kannte Umeda bereits bevor sie zusammen zum Hello! Project kamen. *'Momota Kanako': Suzuki und Momoiro Clover Z's Leader sind gute Freunde. Sie waren Klassenkameraden in der High School. |-|Namensbedeutung= "Airi" (愛理) bedeutet "der Grund der Liebe". |-|Spitznamen= *'Airiin' (あいりーん): Seit °C-utes zweitem Fanclub Event am 21. November 2005. *'Osuzu' (お鈴): *'Airi' (あいり): Profil *'Name:' Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *'Spitznamen:' Airi (あいり), Airiin (あいりーん), Osuzu (お鈴) *'Geburtstag:' 12. April 1994 *'Blutgruppe:' B *'Geburtsort:' Gifu Prefecture, Japan *'Aufgewachsen in:' Chiba Prefecture, Japan *'Größe:' 162cm *'Gewicht:' 49 kg *'℃-ute Farbe:' **'Gelb-Grün' (2006-2009) **'Pink' (seit 2009) *'Buono! Farbe:' **'Gelb-Grün' (seit 2007) Mitgliedschaft in Gruppen **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **4KIDS (2002–2003) **℃-ute (2005-) **Buono! (2007-) **Aa! (2003, 2009-2015) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **BeriKyuu (2011-) **Ujicha♥Taishi Maccha's (2011-2015) **Dia Lady (2013-2016) *'Shuffle Units:' **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other: ' **Mix Gatas **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Diskografie Digitale Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜; The Night the Holy Bell Rings) (Tanpopo Cover) *2011.02.16 Furusato (ふるさと; Hometown) (Morning Musume Cover) *2011.03.30 Akai Nikkichou (赤い日記帳; Red Diary) (Akagumi 4 Cover) Solo-Songs *2007.04.18 Tsuugaku Vector☂ (通学ベクトル☂; Commuting Vector) *2009.01.28 Yes! All my family *2009.07.01 Zansho Omimai Moushiagemasu. (残暑 お見舞い 申し上げます。; Express a Late Summer Greeting Card.) *2010.02.24 Aa Koi (嗚呼 恋; Ah! Love) *2011.08.10 My alright sky *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー; First Love Cider) (Buono! Cover) *2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku (君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅; You Ride Your Bicycle While I Catch the Train To Get Home) (C-ute Cover) *2012.06.06 Ousama no Uta (王様の歌; Song of the king) (Soundtrack für Ousama Game) *2012.11.21 Edo no Temari Uta II (2012 Shinsei Naru Ver.) (江戸の手毬唄 II; Edo Handball Song II) (C-ute cover) *2013.04.03 Kanashiki Heaven (悲しきヘブン; Sad Heaven) (Suzuki Part Ver.) Solo-DVDs *2008.06.25 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi in Okinawa AIRI'S CLASSIC *2009.07.01 Pure Blue *2010.08.25 Natsuyasumi *2011.07.10 Kibun Tenkan *2011.08.03 Natsu Karada *2012.07.25 Koko ga Suki *2013.08.24 Suzuki Airi Birthday Kikaku ~19 no Utagoe~ (FC DVD) *2013.09.25 Watashi no ∮ Key wo Shittemasu ka *2014.04.26 Suzuki Airi FC Event ~19sai no Utagoe Futatabi~ (FC DVD) *2014.06.25 Singapore *2014.08.26 ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2014 (FC DVD) *2015.xx.xx ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2015 (FC DVD) *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Suzuki Airi Birthday Event 2016 (FC DVD) Weitere DVDs *2012.08.08 Yajima Maimi & Suzuki Airi Acoustic Live at Yokohama BLITZ *2015.03.26 C-ute Suzuki Airi・Okai Chisato FC Event 2015 (℃-ute 鈴木愛理・岡井千聖FCイベント2015) *2015.xx.xx Cutie Kankousha Fanclub Tour "Suzuki Airi & Hagiwara Mai no HagiSuzu Hokkaido wa Dekkai °C~!" *2016.xx.xx ℃-ute Suzuki Airi・Okai Chisato FC Event 2016 Veröffentlichungen Solo-Fotobücher #2007.05.19 Airi (愛理) #2007.12.05 CLEAR #2008.06.20 6gatsu no Kajitsu (6月の果実; Fruit of June) #2009.06.25 Aoiro (蒼色; Blue Color) #2010.07.20 Toukobi (登校日; School Day) #2011.05.23 Meguru Haru (巡る春; Around Spring) #2011.06.23 OASIS #2012.06.25 Kono Kaze ga Suki (この風が好き; I like this wind) #2013.08.20 Oyoganai Natsu (泳がない夏; The Summer I Didn't Swim) #2014.04.12 Kyomei (共鳴; Resonance) Kompilations-Futubuch *2013.03.31 Sotsugyou (卒業; Graduation) (2010-2013 PB Compilation) Books *2012.12.27 Airi-aL (Perfect Book) *2013.05.20 Eita × Suzuki Airi Eita Produce Magic Make-up (Beauty Book) *2014.11.27 Airi-sT (Style Book) *2015.07.11 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2015 SUMMER *2016.01.02 Hello! Project Maruwakari BOOK 2016 WINTER Werke Filme *2002 Minimoni the Movie Okashi na Daibouken! (ミニモニ。じゃム→ビ→お菓子な大冒険!) *2010 Keitai Kanojo (携帯彼女) (als Kurahashi Erika) *2011 Vampire Stories (ウ゛ァンパイア・ストーリーズ) (als Midori) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (als Iwamura Ria) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (als Hidaka Yuka) Fernsehprogramme *2002-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007-2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008-2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) (2 Episoden) *2010-2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live *2014- °C-ute no Challenge TV (℃-uteのチャレンジTV) TV-Dramas *2002 Liliput Oukoku (リリパット王国) *2008 Hitmaker Aku Yuu Monogatari (ヒットメーカー 阿久悠物語) (als Sakurada Junko) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (als Uehara Yuri) *2012 Piece (als Setouchi Madoka) *2014 Sumou Neko (すもうねこ) *2014 Kinkyori Renai ~Seazon Zero~ Theater *2004 34 Choume no Kiseki -HERE'S LOVE- (34丁目の奇跡 -HERE'S LOVE-) *2007 Neruko wa ℃-ute *2008 Keitai Shosetsuka *2009 Atarumo Hakke!? *2010 Akuma no Tsubuyaki *2011 Real Etude Minna no Ie (リアルエチュード　みんなの家) *2011 Sengoku Jieitai *2012 Theater in The Round (青山円形劇場) *2012 CAT'S♥EYE (キャッツ♥アイ) *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) als Saeki Michiru (佐伯みちる) Werbedeals *2009 Pizza-La's Clubhouse Pizza - "Oishiisa Hajimete Hen", "Volume Hen" *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Suzuki Airi Ver.)" *2012 Pizza-La's Mozza Italiana Served with Rich Semi-dried Tomatoes - "Expression Sizzle Hen" *2012 Pizza-La's Winter Campaign Quarter - "Introduction Hen" (mit Mari Sekine) *2013 Pizza-La's Mozza Naples - "Ingredients sizzle Hen" *2015 Kimono Suzunoya Musikvideos *2002 Goto Maki - "Te wo Nigitte Arukitai" (als Tänzerin) Internet *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radiosendungen *2007-2008 CUTIE PARTY *2008-2009 ℃-ute Cutie☆Paradise (℃-ute キューティ－☆パラダイス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013–2015 PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013 Tokai no Hitorigurashi (都会の一人暮らし) (Radio drama) *2016– Airi's Potion (TS ONE) *2016.10 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Freitags) Zeitungen *2007–2008 Mainichi Shougakukan Shinbun - "Airi's Palette" (愛理's パレット) (Zeitungsartikelserie) Soloevents #2008 6/19 Suzuki Airi Solo Event in Pacific Heaven #2008 Suzuki Airi's Second Solo Event Trivia *Ihre Trikotnummer bei Gatas Brilhantes H.P. war die 24. *Sie kann nicht schwimmen. *Ihr Tanzlehrer hat ihr einmal gesagt, dass sie schlecht tanzen würde und die Gruppe deswegen schlecht aussähe. *Sie geht zurzeit zur Universität. In einem Interview sagte sie, dass sie von Tsugunaga Momoko dazu inspiriert wurde. Weiterführende Links *℃-ute Blog *Official ℃-ute Ameba Blog *℃-ute Profil (Hello Project!) en:Suzuki Airi cs:Suzuki Airi es:Suzuki Airi it:Suzuki Airi Category:Suzuki Airi Category:C-ute Category:Buono! Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Geburtstage 1994 Category:2002 beigetreten Category:Aa! Category:4KIDS Category:H.P. All Stars Category:April Births Category:Little Gatas Category:Hello! Project Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Pink Member Color Category:Zetima Category:Dia Lady Category:Aries Category:Maccha's Category:AAAa Category:Abgänge 2017